


Eye of the Storm

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Very, very early days, SG-1 try to figure each other out





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> It was my intention to post this on the 28th (stargate birthday) but RL intruded.....

They were almost to the temple when Teal'c shouted, “O'Neill!” There was no panic in his voice but Jack reacted to what he perceived as concern and was bringing his weapon to bear even as he whirled around. “Look!” Teal'c was pointing at the direction of the stargate.

“Crap!” Jack had never seen a sky that color in his life but he had no trouble recognizing that they were in trouble. “The temple! Run for it!”

Sam grabbed Daniel's arm and began dragging him. “Sam, let me go! I can run.” Daniel wriggled out of her grasp and put his long legs to good use. 

The rain and the wind started lashing them a hundred yards from the temple. Jack contemplated ordering everyone to drop their packs but decided they didn't have even those few precious seconds. Sam slipped in the rain-slickened soil and Daniel made a grab for her, both falling heavily. Jack, praying no one had broken anything, yanked Daniel up even as Teal'c snatched Sam to her feet.

They stumbled and slid their way into the tiny alcove at the temple's entrance. “Can you get it open?” Jack asked Teal'c, even as he tried to anchor his body over Daniel and Sam.

While Teal'c was prying the door, Jack took a moment to check his teammates. Daniel's face was bone white and his left hand was supporting his right arm. “Broken?” He shouted.

“Probably!” Daniel shouted back. Jack winced as he realized he'd yanked Daniel, hard. Carter was pale and had lost her boonie but seemed okay.

When Teal'c had the door open several inches, Jack shoved Sam through the opening. She added her weight from the inside, pulling as Teal'c pushed. Jack pushed Daniel through, grabbing Teal'c's jacket as he slid in behind him. Between them, they got the door open enough to get Teal'c in. Without speaking, all four fell against the door, pushing it closed so that Teal'c could slide the bolt home.

“We are still unsafe, O'Neill.” Teal'c warned.

“I know.” They could still hear the howling wind. “Daniel, do you know...?”

He was already looking around. “Central room, this way.” He pointed to a hallway to the left, ducking as some of the decorative overhead windows cracked. 

“That glass is never going to hold!” Jack shouted. “GO! We're right behind you!”

Grabbing Sam between them, Jack and Teal'c followed Daniel as he sped down the corridor, stopping to make sure they were behind before he made a sharp right. He finally stopped beside a very plain door.

“Servant's quarters. Close to all the action but not probably open to the outdoors.” Daniel explained as he put his hand on the door.

“Uh,uh,” Jack stepped forward. “Let's make sure there's no one home first, shall we?” Bringing his weapon up, he pushed the doors open, stopping abruptly as the hall flooded with light. “Okay, that's weird.”

Sam stepped forward. “Is that a motion detector?” She waved her hand in front of what she had thought was a decorative sconce, grinning as the light flashed on and off.

“Captain, can we play with the lights later?” O'Neill inquired dryly. The fury of the storm was muffled but still audible.

She blushed, “Oh, sorry, sir.”

“Daniel, what are we looking at here?”

“Like I said, servant's quarters. There will be any number of bunk rooms, servants didn't have their own quarters. There should be one big room, kind of like a family room with a small kitchen since servants' meals wouldn't have been prepared in the same kitchen...here.” He pointed out a set of doors considerably bigger than the others. 

“Teal'c, watch our six,” Jack instructed before he eased the doors open. Lights automatically flooded the room which was much as Daniel had described it. A large plain table, centrally located. A few chairs grouped around a fireplace-like structure. “Daniel?” A short hallway was dotted with several more doors.

He stepped forward. “Bunk rooms, probably two, one for each gender. Two wash rooms, maybe some storage.”

“There may also be a separate chamber for the keeper of the keys.” Teal'c offered.

“Good point.” Daniel nodded before explaining, “A housekeeper, Jack.”

Jack quickly cleared the rooms. “Okay, no one's home.”

Sam stroked a finger along the tabletop. “And it doesn't look like they've been here for awhile.”

“Okay, we'll make this room our headquarters. Light, heat, running water, facilities. Daniel, let's take a look at that arm.” He motioned for Daniel to sit.

Teal'c pressed a button on the wall and the fireplace flared to light. Sam was already relieving Daniel of his pack. “Can you get this jacket off or do we need to cut it?” Jack unzipped Daniel's jacket.

“I think we can just ease if off, sir,” Sam worked Daniel's left arm out and slipped the jacket off. “Can you wiggle your fingers, Daniel?” He bit his lip. “That would be a no, then. Let me look around, we'll need something to splint it with, sir.” Sam started rummaging through the kitchen.

Jack was searching the first aid kit. “What kind of pain killers we got?”

“Jack, it's fine.” Daniel shrugged, even though his face was pale and his features were pinched.

“You're in pain. If I can do something about that, I will.”

“Not my first broken bone,” Daniel muttered.

Jack stopped. “Really?”

“Do you think I grew up in a bubble or something? Kids fall, kids get hurt all the time.”

“I don't like to see anyone in pain,” Jack mumbled.

Sam returned with a pair of wooden utensils. “These should do, sir.” She knelt in front of Daniel. “I'm sorry, but this may hurt a bit.”

Daniel gritted his teeth. “Go ahead. You won't make me cry.” 

Jack frowned at that. “You can yell all you want to, Daniel.” Although he grimaced a great deal and sweat beaded on his forehead, Daniel didn't make a sound.

“These may prove helpful in immobilizing the injury,” Teal'c handed Sam what appeared to be a sheet.

“Thanks, Teal'c.” She cut the material and neatly devised a sling for Daniel's arm.

“Okay, I guess we can hunker down and wait the storm out.” Jack slouched in front of the fire.

“Does your Earth have similar storms, O'Neill?”

“Yeah, if it's like a hurricane, it might take several hours to blow by.” Carter's eyebrows rose. “Never been in a hurricane, Captain?”

“No, sir. Grew up mostly in California.” Seeing Teal'c's bemused expression, she launched into an explanation. “Have you ever been in a hurricane, Daniel?”

“No, I didn't grow up in a place where they happened.”

“Where did you grow up?” Sam leaned forward.

“Oh, all over really.” He said vaguely. “I wasn't born in the States. Greece,” he said, forestalling her next question.

“How about we round up something to eat?” Jack had already draped his jacket over the back of a chair and his clothes were drying nicely. “Anyone need to get into dry clothes?” Everyone agreed that they were drying out by the fire.

“I could go for a cup of coffee and I know Daniel probably needs something to wash down some pain medication.”

“I'm fine, Jack.” he protested even as Jack handed him two tablets and a canteen.

“The water seems potable, sir, but we can boil it.” Sam had filled a large pot and Teal'c was hanging it over the fire.

While waiting for the water to boil, they spread out around the table and dug into MRE's. “Daniel Jackson, you must finish your meal if your body is to heal,” Teal'c admonished as Daniel dropped his fork.

“Just don't really feel like eating right now. Maybe after the pills kick in.”

“So, Teal'c, why do you use Daniel's full name?” Sam slid a cup of steaming coffee into Daniel's hand.

“The Jaffa do not bear their father's name. Not even the Goa'uld favor a son with the name of his father. It is only right that I respect Daniel Jackson by addressing him thusly. It is a tremendous honor, that should not be taken lightly.”

“Trust me, it isn't,” Daniel said softly.

“I have noticed that many members of your staff refer to you as 'Dr. Carter' instead of 'Captain Carter'. Should I address you in this manner?”

“No, Teal'c, you're fine. My staff uses the title that I earned through many years of education, just as Daniel is 'Dr. Jackson' because of his degree.”

“Degrees,” Jack corrected, sipping his scalding coffee.

Sam frowned. “How many degrees do you have, Daniel?”

Daniel glared at Jack. “Three PHDs.”

“Three?” She appeared stunned, doing a quick math in her head. “You must have skipped a few grades.”

“I'm guessing Daniel cannot regale us with any high school stories.” Jack commented.

“You skipped high school?”

“Well, not all of it.”

“Tell her how old you were when you hauled off to UCLA.” Jack advised with a wicked grin. It would do his captain good to realize that she might not always be the smartest kid in the room.

“That's nobody's business, Jack, least of all yours,” Daniel protested.

“As your CO, everything you do is my business. I've read your file and interesting reading it is.”

“I was fourteen, okay? I was fourteen when I started at UCLA.” Daniel admitted.

“Wow, your parents must have been really proud of you.” Sam remembered how her father had beamed when she'd graduated top of her class at the academy.

“They....they weren't in the picture anymore,” Daniel rose. “I'm going to the...” He  
quickly left the now silent room. 

“I'm sorry, sir, I had no idea,” Sam was clearly stricken.

“It's okay, we're just figuring each other out so we're bound to step in a few rabbit holes on the way.”

“It's good to hash these things out now and get to know each other better, I suppose.” She said uncertainly.

“If there's anything that I do that you need to call me on, Carter, just go for it.”  
She bit her lip. “Permission to speak, Captain.”

“When we were getting the door open, you guys pushed me through first. I'm a member of the team and I don't want you to start treating me like 'the girl'.”

Jack opened his mouth but Teal'c beat him to it. “Captain Carter, my decision to place you safely in the temple was motivated not by your gender but by your size. By weight and body mass, you are the smallest member of the team and therefore, would be most susceptible to the intense winds. That was my only motivation and I apologize if I offended you in any way.”

Sam blushed. “I'm sorry if I misjudged your actions.”

“And Carter, when you pulled Daniel along? He has to pass the same physical training regiment that we do so you probably shouldn't assume he can't keep up. Although I do appreciate you realizing that as a civilian, he is all of our responsibility in the field.”

“I'm no one's responsibility, Jack.” Daniel said angrily from the door.

“Well, you're just going to have to suck that up because it's true. Carter and I both have an oath of service and that includes protecting folks we take into the field. You'll get over it.” Jack advised cheerily. “Now that we've offended each other...”

“Jack, listen,” Daniel interrupted.

“I don't hear anything....oh, the storm seems to be over. Teal'c, let's investigate.”

“Jack, it could just be the eye,” Daniel offered.

“Yeah, don't worry, we're just gonna peek out. If it's just the eye, then we're in for even more. Captain...”

“Sir, I'll see about getting some more lighting in here and sorting through our supplies. Should we plan to bed down in here for the night?”

“That sounds like a good plan. We'll be right back. Daniel, stay put. That's an order.”

*

Jack led Teal'c through the temple, stepping over the broken glass and leaves; it took both of them to get the heavy door open. Jack stepped out cautiously and gazed at the heavy blue sky. “Yeah, that's probably the eye.”

“The storm is not dissipated, O'Neill?”

“No, we're just in the middle part. And the back half is usually worse then the first so we're gonna have to sit it out. We might make it to the gate but it's not a chance I'm willing to take since we have good shelter.” He took his binoculars out. “Gate looks intact.” He noticed the wind shifted, ruffling his hair. “Okay, let's get back.” They bolted the door and made their way back to their cozy room.

The fire was still burning cheerfully and Carter was encouraging Daniel to finish his meal. “Sir?”

“It's the eye. I don't think we should take the chance to run for the gate, which seems to be intact. We've got shelter and water. I say we wait it out.” He shook his jacket out and draped it over a chair.

“I think that's a wise decision, sir.”

“Daniel, be honest. How do you feel?” Jack hunkered down in front of him.

“Arm hurts, pretty bad headache.”

“That could be the barometric pressure caused by the storm, sir.”

“Okay, I'll take the first watch, then Carter, then Teal'c.” Daniel started to protest. “Injured people don't take a watch. Thank you, Captain.” He took the cup of coffee Sam held out.

“Colonel, did you know Daniel is moving into his apartment this weekend?”

Jack feigned ignorance: he'd signed off on the security level of the building. “Moving, you say. Doesn't that require friends to come and heave furniture and receive beer and pizza in return?”

Sam beamed back at him. “I was thinking the same thing, sir. Do you think we could get Teal'c off the base? If he wants to, of course,” she added hastily.

“It would be my honor to help Daniel Jackson take possession of his new abode. However I am unfamiliar with this ritual of beer and pizza.”

“Pull up a seat and let me explain it to you.”

The four team members, friends if you will, gathered around the fireplace to celebrate together.


End file.
